


El contrato

by Anna_Ross



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la batalla de New York, Bruce empieza a trabajar con Tony en los laboratorios de Industrias Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	El contrato

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad theavengers_esp   
> Los personajes pertenecen a la Marvel. No gano nada con esto, además de diversión

Al principio, Bruce no quería aceptar. Un importante puesto en el sector Investigación y Desarrollo en las Industrias Stark, un buen sueldo y todo el equipo que necesitase, para Bruce eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero en su experiencia personal, los sueños se convertían rápidamente en pesadillas. Sumado a esto, hería su orgullo la sensación de que Tony le estaba ofreciendo trabajo por lástima.   
Trabajando con él mientras buscaban el Teseract, pronto Bruce comprendió que Tony lo consideraba realmente capaz, alguien que estaba a su altura. Apreciaba su trabajo, y lo entendía. Aunque probablemente para Bruce lo más importante fue notar que Tony era el único que no le temía. Lo supo cuando le clavó un objeto punzante en el laboratorio, en broma. Los demás se horrorizaron y Tony se rió. Pero para Bruce aquello fue lo que lo decidió. Tony confiaba en él, confiaba en que podía controlarse. Su oferta de trabajo era auténtica, no estaba motivada por la lástima ni el temor.   
Además Bruce estaba cansado de huir, cansado de no tener un trabajo, cansado de ser tan pobre que apenas podía reponer la ropa que rompía “el otro tipo”, y aún considerando que esta no era de buena calidad.   
Cuando terminó la batalla con Loki y los alienígenas, y todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad, Bruce se fue con Tony para visitar las instalaciones, los laboratorios y conocer al personal que trabajaría bajo sus órdenes.   
El edificio era imponente. La última tecnología en todo, desde la iluminación de los corredores, al clima completamente controlado de todos los ambientes. Las oficinas eran amplias y luminosas, con muebles bellos y funcionales, diseñados para que el ambiente de trabajo fuera lo más cómodo posible. Cada oficina tenía su propio control de temperatura y su propia máquina de café.   
-No te recomiendo tomar mucho café - le dijo Tony haciéndole un guiño cómplice. A Bruce no le hizo gracia la broma, pero no dijo nada. Estaba probando el control remoto de la ventana,   
Lo que realmente impresionó a Bruce fueron los laboratorios, increíblemente bien equipados. Lo que habría dado por tener aquellos equipos cuando realizaba investigaciones básicas sobre la regeneración en aquellos laboratorios financiados por los militares.   
Luego fue presentado al personal, científicos dedicados y vocacionales, todos parecían muy felices de trabajar allí. Cada uno le explicó brevemente en que consistía su línea de investigación. Todo muy interesante, la mayoría eran sobre aplicaciones técnicas, pero Bruce quedó fascinado por los grandes laboratorios que se dedicaban a investigaciones básicas biomédicas, su gran pasión.   
La línea de trabajo que más le interesó a Bruce consistía en utilizar determinados tipos de radiación para reparar daños en tejidos vivos. A modo de compensación por dedicarse a fabricar armas, Tony estaba dedicado ahora a ayudar a las personas. Y de tener éxito con la nueva línea que estaba desarrollando, las aplicaciones médicas de su técnica aumentarían aún más su inmensa fortuna.   
Finalmente se reunieron en la cafetería, amplia, hermosa, limpia y bien equipada, frente a una exquisita merienda. 

-¿Te gustaría hacerte cargo del grupo de investigaciones biomédicas? El sueldo estaría acorde con tu cargo. Se qué era el tipo de cosas que investigabas antes de tu accidente. Podrías tener todos los ayudantes que quieras, tenemos un programa para darles trabajo a estudiantes que estén finalizando sus carreras. Sólo los mejores, por supuesto.   
\- Me encantaría, Tony. Si pudiera seguir mi trabajo en el punto en que lo dejé, aportaría conocimientos muy útiles. Y tal vez hasta podría...- Bruce se interrumpió bruscamente, como si no se atreviera a decir lo que pensaba, pero Tony lo adivinó.   
\- Podrías curarte. Entiendo. Me gustaría que lo lograras, por ti. Pero el otro tipo es muy útil para nuestro otro proyecto. Si no fuera por él, los alienígenas nos habrían destruido.   
\- Fuiste tu quien salvó el día, Tony. Yo casi mato a Natasha.   
\- Tu me salvaste la vida, Bruce. Y a todos.   
Se habían puesto serios de pronto. Tony ya no reía, y Bruce parecía triste.   
Finalmente Tony rompió el hielo.   
\- ¿Aceptas el trabajo? Puedes empezar cuando quieras. A tu propio ritmo, por supuesto. Tenemos disponibles para los empleados gimnasios, atención sicológica y clases de relajación, meditación y yoga. No te vendrían mal. - La pícara sonrisa con que lo dijo hizo reír a Bruce.   
\- De acuerdo, Tony. Acepto. No puedo decir que me lluevan las ofertas laborales. Además me encanta tu proyecto y realmente quiero ayudar. Aportaría mis conocimientos y mi experiencia. Y será un placer orientar a jóvenes estudiantes.  
\- Perfecto. Firmaremos los contratos cuanto antes. Eso sí, hay una sola condición.  
\- ¿Cuál es?  
\- Te descontaré lo que rompas.   
La merienda terminó entre sonoras carcajadas de los dos. 

 

Firmaron los contratos esa misma tarde. Tony le adelantó parte de su sueldo para que pudiera comprarse lo que necesitara, con indirectas alusiones a su ropa. Encargó a una de sus secretarias que le buscara un alojamiento cercano (pero no demasiado) al edificio de Industrias Stark, y preferentemente una casa, como le sugirió Bruce con un dejo de ansiedad en su voz.   
Convinieron en que Bruce empezaría en cuanto se instalara cómodamente en su nueva residencia.   
Una semana después, Bruce Banner, vestido con ropa de marca de excelente corte, aunque no dejaban de ser pantalones vaqueros, remera y zapatos deportivos (los científicos no eran muy cuidadosos en el vestir), se presentó en su laboratorio, acompañado por el mismo Tony Stark en persona. La oficina ya estaba dispuesta, con todo lo necesario, incluyendo una muy potente computadora con todo lo que pudiera necesitar para empezar.   
Los primeros días estuvieron muy bien. Tuvo entrevistas con varios estudiantes y se puso al corriente con las investigaciones que se desarrollaban. Muchas veces Tony pasaba por el laboratorio a ver como iba todo y era habitual que invitara a Bruce a tomar algo por ahí. Un día lo llevó a su casa, a su piso particular de la gigantesca torre, a cenar con él y Pepper. Fue una noche encantadora, Bruce era realmente simpático cuando estaba relajado, y el humor ácido de Tony los hizo reír mucho.   
Por primera vez, Bruce sentía que tenía un buen amigo, alguien que además conocía su secreto y no lo despreciaba por ello, ni lo temía.   
Después de las primeras semanas, el personal del laboratorio se relajaba más en su presencia, cuando vieron el buen humor que tenía siempre. Y Bruce siempre estaba dispuesto a poner sus conocimientos y su experiencia en ayudar a todos. 

 

Una tarde, cuando ya hacía un mes que trabajaba allí, (fue el mejor mes de su vida, al menos desde el accidente), Tony fue a buscar a Bruce a su escritorio, donde lo encontró leyendo artículos científicos. Bruce se alegró mucho de verlo, hacía una semana que no se veían. Tony se veía cansado y un poco preocupado, aunque no dejó de bromear como lo hacía siempre. Le pidió que lo acompañara, que quería mostrarle algo.   
Bajaron en ascensor hasta el segundo subsuelo, un estacionamiento, pero había muy pocos autos en él. Tony lo atravesó y condujo a Bruce por un estrello pasillo. Pasaron un par de puertas y finalmente llegaron ante una puerta metálica, de apariencia pesada, con cerradura electrónica. Tony digitó la combinación y la puerta se mantuvo abierta el tiempo suficiente para que pasaran. Tras un corto pasillo, y otra puerta con cerradura electrónica, descendieron por una escalera metálica, lo que parecieron dos o tres pisos.   
\- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Bruce con aprensión- no me gusta estar encerrado bajo tierra.   
Tony le puso una mano sobre el brazo, y le sonrió. - Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Quiero mostrarte algo. Es mi proyecto más secreto y quiero que formes parte de él.   
La curiosidad pudo más que la inquietud y Bruce se tranquilizó. Su admiración por Tony subió varios puntos. Un hombre con menos valor que Tony Stark no se encerraría con él bajo tierra, ni se animaría a tocarlo cuando se ponía nervioso. Al parecer Tony confiaba en él más de lo que él mismo lo hacía. 

El laboratorio al que llegaron era un sueño hecho realidad para Bruce. Parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción. El equipamiento era tan avanzado que Bruce no reconoció la mayor parte de los aparatos. Tony pasó sin detenerse, saludando apenas a los tres técnicos que estaban trabajando delante de máquinas en apariencia muy complejas. y lo condujo hacia una discreta puerta gris que se abría en la parte posterior del gran laboratorio. Esta se abrió en silencio, deslizándose hasta desaparecer dentro de la pared, dejando ver una impecable sala, con paredes recubiertas de cerámicas blancas, y mesadas de acero pulido junto a las paredes.   
Una especie de cabina de lo que parecía cristal azul ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Dentro de ella, suspendido aparentemente en el aire, había un florero de porcelana china con un ramo de rosas amarillas.   
La cabina parecía controlada por un complejo panel de instrumentos. En el extremo màs alejado del laboratorio, había una cabina similar, pero de cristal tan oscuro que parecía negro. Sobre ésta se veía el letrero amarillo con el símbolo de radiación y en letras negras, la letra griega gamma.   
Bruce miró en silencio todo el laboratorio, deteniéndose especialmente en el cartel amarillo. Después se volvió hacia Tony, interrogándolo con la mirada.  
\- Teletransportación por rayos gamma. Quiero tu ayuda con esto.  
\- Estás loco. No va a funcionar.   
\- Ya funciona. Con objetos al menos. Quiero transportar seres vivos. Es para ésto el proyecto que estás dirigiendo. Tenemos que encontrar la forma en que el daño que cause la radiación en el tejido vivo sea reparado al momento por el propio transportador. No solamente sería un medio de transporte fabuloso, el sueño de todo trekkie, y amante de la ciencia ficción de todo el mundo, sino que durante el transporte, todo daño existente en los tejidos, todo!, cualquier enfermedad que se tenga, se repararía al instante. Eso es mi sueño, mi regalo a la humanidad, para compensar todo el daño que hice con las armas que creé.  
\- Te das cuenta de todas las implicaciones que tendría esto si funcionara, verdad? Además de los costos. Podría ser lo más grande que se haya inventado jamás, pero si cae en las manos equivocadas, sería una catástrofe.   
-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Bruce. Necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar. Mis enemigos darían cualquier cosa por conocer todos mis proyectos. Hasta ahora he conseguido engañarlos, tengo tantos que siempre encuentran algo para llevarse, lo suficiente para distraerlos de los secretos más importantes. Pero estamos en la fase experimental aquí. Necesito personal, hacer pruebas, no siempre es posible ocultar la gran cantidad de energía que se deriva hacia estas instalaciones. Es la fase de mayor riesgo, donde la posibilidad de una filtración es más elevada. Te necesito aquí, conmigo, ahora. A ti y al otro tipo.   
Tony nunca había parecido tan serio desde que Bruce lo conoció. Era lo más parecido a una súplica que alguien como Tony Stark podía dirigirle a alguien. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos y ninguno de los dos habló. Pero Bruce ya sabía que aceptaría, pues su respuesta no podía ser otra.   
Bruce le tendió la mano en silencio, y Tony se la estrechó. Esta vez no habría contratos por firmar.

 

En los días que siguieron pasaron muchas horas en el laboratorio secreto, trabajando muy duramente. Los resultados de los experimentos eran cada vez más prometedores. Sólo cinco personas los asistían, tres hombres y dos mujeres, todos ellos llevaban trabajando mucho tiempo para Tony. Pero éste no confiaba realmente en ninguno.   
No tardó mucho en integrarse al nuevo equipo, sin descuidar sus obligaciones con el otro proyecto, porque ambas líneas de investigación estaban muy relacionadas.   
Thomas Kan era el mayor y el de más amplia trayectoria científica. De carácter afable, muy inteligente, sin familia, era el más incansable. Era físico, tenía cincuenta años y una gran experiencia en investigación aplicada, y conocimientos muy avanzados de ingeniería y matemáticas. Alto, canoso, tenía un curioso bigote, y sus ojos negros parecían desenfocados detrás de los lentes pasados de moda que usaba.   
Steven Donaldson era un ambicioso joven, que ansiaba fama y dinero, apasionado por su trabajo. Dedicaba todo su tiempo libre al proyecto y era tan exigente consigo mismo y los demás que a veces resultaba francamente molesto; aun así, su buen humor, le permitía llevarse bien con los demás. Tenía un doctorado en matemáticas y otro en física. Alto, rubio y atractivo, era un conquistador natural que llamaba la atención de las mujeres en cualquier parte a donde fuera.   
Michaela Lovejoy tenía veinticinco años, una brillante joven que se acababa de doctorar en física con las mejores calificaciones, y contaba ya con varias publicaciones en las revistas más especializadas de su tema. Pelirroja y de ojos verdes, sería muy atractiva si le dedicase algún esfuerzo a algo más que la investigación. Parecía haber caído ya bajo las dotes de seducción de Steven.   
Lauren Thompson, una bióloga, especializada en regeneración y genética, brillante investigadora con una carrera muy destacada, treinta y cinco años, divorciada, madre de dos hijos. No hablaba demasiado y era muy eficiente. Intimidaba un poco a los más jóvenes.   
William Tellman era el ingeniero, con enormes conocimientos prácticos de electrónica y mecánica, había diseñado y construido todo el equipo especializado que el proyecto demandaba, con la ayuda de su personal de confianza, todos jóvenes brillantes y con muchas ganas de hacerse un nombre en las afamadas Industrias Stark. Siempre mal vestido, con zapatillas deportivas de buena marca pero muy gastadas, solía llevar remeras de superhéroes y el pelo castaño largo y descuidado.   
El equipo lo completaban Ralph Smith, el jefe administrativo de la sección, un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, dinámico, elegante, contador, se encargaba del papeleo y de fraguar la contabilidad para que los gastos del proyecto secreto pasaran inadvertidos. Siempre impecablemente vestido, muy formal, cabello gris, parecía mayor que la edad que tenía. Llevaba años trabajando para Tony.   
Lionel Newman, el encargado de informática del departamento, cuya mayor responsabilidad consistía en proteger los datos, respaldarlos y almacenarlos. Jovial, bastante grueso, tenía lentes de mucho aumento y siempre estaba pálido, como alguien a quien no le gustan las actividades al aire libre. Diseñaba videojuegos en su tiempo libre.   
Resultaba muy fácil trabajar con ellos, y el ambiente de trabajo era excelente.   
Tony iba de vez en cuando para ver como estaba saliendo todo. A veces presenciaba las pruebas, y quedaba muy satisfecho con el resultado. Los informes se cifraban y se guardaban en las computadoras de cada uno bajo claves. Una vez por semana, cada uno de los científicos encargados del proyecto reunían los informes y se los hacían llegar a Tony, después de que Lionel los respaldara. 

 

-Todo está saliendo dentro de lo previsto. Las pruebas son un éxito. Hay un nuevo científico en el equipo. Los avances son muy rápidos.   
Guardó el móvil y encendió un cigarrillo. Dio una vuelta por el parque y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. La hora estaba próxima. Stark iba a pagar por todo lo que le hizo. 

 

Tony llegó al laboratorio secreto con dos botellas de champán, con el humor excelente de costumbre, al que se sumaba la emoción del momento. El gran día había llegado al fin. Por primera vez, iban a teletransportar a un ser vivo, un conejo. Un conejo viejo y medio ciego, al que utilizaban para fabricar anticuerpos. No sólo a transportarlo, iban a curarlo al mismo tiempo.   
Se percibía una gran agitación en el equipo. Estaban todos allí, los cinco científicos que estaban desde el principio, Ralph, Lionel, Bruce y Tony.   
El ánimo festivo y los nervios se mezclaban en el ambiente. Todo dependía de aquella prueba. Estaban todos desde temprano. Ya estaba todo a punto.   
Tony se fijó en que Bruce estaba un poco apartado, mirando con mucha atención los controles de la máquina, concentrado en lo que hacía, sin participar en el emocionado ruido que hacían sus compañeros, respirando profundo. Entendió enseguida y se acercó a él, con una sonrisa.   
\- Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Es sólo una prueba más. Tranquilo.   
Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco tensa.   
\- Estoy bien. No me altero tan fácilmente. Pero quiero que esto funcione tanto como tú.   
\- Si no funciona no va a ser sólo tu culpa. Ventajas de trabajar en equipo.   
Tony bromeaba como siempre, pero Bruce advirtió que también estaba un poco nervioso.   
\- Va a salir bien- Lo dijo tanto para sí mismo como para Tony.   
La hora fijada para el comienzo del experimento era las diez de la mañana.   
La jaula del conejo ya estaba colocada en la cabina de cristal azul del centro. Le habían pintado su nombre con pintura lavable en el pelaje, que se veía un poco amarillento por la edad. Encendieron los complejos aparatos en la secuencia adecuada, mientras controlaban en voz alta todas las variables.   
Steven filmaba todo el experimento, añadiendo divertidos comentarios para relajar la tensión. Hizo posar a todos para que salieran bien en cámara, porque después de esto, iban a ganar el Nóbel.   
Tony tuvo el honor de apretar el último botón que iniciaría la transportación. Un destello de luz verde envolvió al conejo, y éste desapareció.   
Conteniendo el aliento, todos miraron a la segunda cabina, la que estaba en el extremo más alejado, corriendo hacia allí. Un sorprendido conejo, en perfectas condiciones, corría por el piso de la cabina, explorando nerviosamente. Lauren lo sacó de la caja, examinándolo detenidamente. La pintura con su nombre estaba aún fresca, pero los ojos nublados del conejo se veían brillantes y de aspecto totalmente sano. El pelaje estaba más blanco y sedoso.   
Todos aplaudieron, emocionados, aunque Lauren dijo que tendría que realizar el análisis genético del conejo para estar seguros que era el mismo, y que el ADN no había sufrido daños. Cabía la posibilidad, aunque remota, de que alguien hubiera sustituido al conejo, para gastar una broma de muy mal gusto.   
Tony destapó el champán y todos brindaron por el éxito. El conejo fue devuelto a su jaula, donde se puso a comer tranquilamente.   
Todo ocurrió muy rápido. La pesada puerta del laboratorio secreto se abrió silenciosamente, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de mirar en esa dirección, cuando un grupo de unos diez hombres armados entró de repente, obligando a todos a echarse al piso. Vestían de uniforme de empleados de seguridad y se cubrían el rostro con pasamontañas negros. Dos de ellos se llevaron los bancos de datos, exactamente los de las computadoras que registraban los experimentos. Tony intentó activar algo, pero uno de los hombres lo golpeó en la cabeza con el arma, y lo tiró al piso.   
-Al suelo. El que se mueva está muerto- La voz del tipo sonaba electrónicamente distorsionada.   
Todos se echaron lentamente al suelo. Por un instante, los ojos de Tony se cruzaron con los de Bruce, antes de que éste se tirara detrás de la cabina azul. Uno de los hombres se quedó vigilándolos, mientras otro gritaba órdenes a los demás.   
En los momentos que siguieron, sólo se escuchó el ruido de los asaltantes, saqueando todo lo que pudieron, todo lo que fuera de valor. Lo demás lo destrozaban allí mismo, y las piezas de aparatos rotos caían por todas partes. La cabina de cristal azul voló en mil pedazos.   
De pronto el que daba las órdenes se detuvo enfrente de Tony y lo levantó brutalmente, golpeándolo otra vez.   
-Vas a morir, Stark. - La voz electrónica sonaba implacable. - Pero antes vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste.   
\- ¿Quién eres y qué te hice? Tengo derecho a saberlo antes de que me mates. ¿Como entraron aquí?  
\- Eso no te importa. Cállate. Acá no tienes como acceder a tu famoso supertraje. Estás lejos de toda ayuda. Yo tengo el control. - Otro brutal golpe en la cara hizo sangrar el labio inferior de Tony.   
Los demás estaban inmóviles, mirando la escena. Michaela se esforzaba en no gritar, mientras Steven la sostenía por el brazo. Thomas y Willliam estaban en el piso, más atrás, sin atreverse a hacer un solo gesto. Lionel se había alejado de la computadora principal y estaba siendo encañonado por un arma de asalto, de rodillas en el suelo, y Ralph, con su impecable traje cubierto de vidrios rotos, estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, se tapaba la cabeza con los brazos y sollozaba suavemente.   
Lauren estaba junto a Tony, y se mantenía inmóvil, con los labios apretados, mirando la escena sin parpadear. Apenas se veían los pies de Bruce, asomando tras lo que quedaba de la cabina de cristal azul.   
\- ¿Que es lo que quieren? - preguntó Tony, tras limpiarse la sangre del labio con la mano.   
\- Venganza.   
No fue el hombre que amenazaba a Tony quien habló, sino Lauren, que se levantó lentamente, y se colocó frente a Tony, al tiempo que hacía una seña al enmascarado, el cual le entregó el arma.   
Tony la miró, sorprendido. - ¿Lauren? ¿Venganza de qué?  
\- Soy la hija de Stane. Mataste a mi padre.   
\- No es posible. Investigué a todos los que trabajan para mí. Lauren Thompson nació en Seattle, tiene dos hijos. Sus padres viven en California.   
\- Lauren existe. Yo no soy ella. - Ante la mirada atónita de todos, la rubia y alta Lauren se convirtió en una mujer de apenas unos años menor, morocha, de pelo ondulado, y más baja y algo más gorda que Lauren.   
\- ¿Cambiaformas o mutante?  
\- Eso no te importa, Stark. Lo que importa es que lo vas a pagar. Estamos aislados aquí, tu mismo te aseguraste que fuera inviolable desde fuera. Nadie sabe de la prueba que se hizo aquí hoy. Las paredes son a prueba de ruidos. Estás completamente en mis manos, igual que todos los demás. Quiero oírte suplicar.   
Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, apuntó y disparó. Tony cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor. El hombro de la camisa blanca que vestía se llenó de sangre. Inmediatamente la mujer volvió a apuntar, a la pierna esta vez.   
\- Suplícame piedad. O el siguiente disparo te dolerá mucho más. Y antes mataré a todos tus colaboradores, y a tu linda novia. ¡Y tu deja de llorar!- gritó mientras le pegaba un tiro en la espalda a Ralph, que no se movió más, ni emitió sonido alguno.   
Un rugido animal llenó de golpe la habitación. La parte superior de una mesa voló por el aire y derribó a dos de los hombres armados.   
La falsa Lauren giró sorprendida, y lanzó un grito inarticulado. Otro de los hombres armados tiró el arma y se arrojó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.   
Una gigantesca mano verde tomó a Lauren y la arrojó contra la pared con tal fuerza que se escuchó crujir los huesos del cráneo. Se desplomó en el suelo y allí quedó, en una postura grotesca, como una muñeca rota.   
El terror fue absoluto. Cuatro de los hombres trataron de huir, pero fueron aplastados por el monstruo, que destrozaba aún más lo que quedaba del laboratorio. Michaela lloraba en silencio, apoyada en Steven, el cual estaba totalmente paralizado de horror, sin atreverse a moverse. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía dejar de mirar.   
El que parecía el jefe empezó a dispararle al gigantesco monstruo verde, ayudado por otros dos que aún conservaban algo de cordura. Las balas que llovían sobre él no tuvieron más efecto que enfurecerlo aún más. Se acercó a los hombres, rompió sus armas y los lanzó uno por uno contra las paredes.   
Thomas y William seguían inmóviles, la cabeza contra el piso, los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirar, pero William temblaba incontrolablemente.   
Tony seguía en el suelo, la cara fruncida por el dolor, agarrándose el hombro herido, pero no dejó de mirar lo que pasaba.   
Finalmente no quedaron más asaltantes en pie. Un charco de sangre rodeaba la cabeza rota de la falsa Lauren, y se deslizaba por el piso. Michaela se desmayó y Steven se encogió sobre sí mismo, en posición fetal, contra el piso.   
Poco a poco volvió la calma. Sólo se escuchaban los gruñidos del monstruo, que se acercó lentamente a Tony, quien no dejó de mirarlo.   
\- Está bien. Ya pasó. - Su voz temblaba un poco, pero mantenía un tono calmo. - Ya pasó todo. Necesito a Bruce, estoy herido. Me duele mucho.   
Los gruñidos se hicieron más suaves. La gigantesca cabeza verde se inclinó sobre Tony.   
\- Está todo bien. Vamos, tu puedes. Te necesito aquí. - Tony continuó hablando con voz monótona, controlada. - Ya terminó todo. Vamos a estar bien.   
Hubo otro gruñido más, con un curioso tono interrogante. La mano verde se acercó a la cabeza de Tony.   
Tony no aguantó más. El dolor, los nervios y la pérdida de sangre cobraron su precio y se desmayó. 

 

Entre la niebla de la rabia destructiva, el esbozo de un pensamiento luchó por abrirse paso. “Tony está herido. Necesita a Bruce”. Se fue haciendo más fuerte y finalmente alcanzó a su conciencia. Con un supremo esfuerzo, Bruce recuperó el control. Lentamente volvió a la normalidad, y miró con horror la escena. Sangre y cadáveres por todas partes, el laboratorio totalmente destrozado. La desesperación y el agotamiento lo hicieron caer de rodillas, a punto de desmayarse, cuando vio que en el suelo, a su lado, Tony Stark estaba inconsciente y sangrando abundantemente de una herida de bala en el hombro. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban buscó a su alrededor lo necesario para quitar la bala y detener la hemorragia. Nunca supo como lo consiguió, se movía como en un sueño. No era la primera vez que atendía heridos en un campo de batalla, o en condiciones críticas, pero nunca lo había hecho inmediatamente después de transformarse, completamente exhausto y aún en shock. Cuando finalmente la hemorragia se detuvo, y Tony parecía no estar en riesgo de vida inmediato, se dirigió al teléfono para emergencias que había en la pared y con sus últimas fuerzas logró pedir ayuda, instantes antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. 

 

Tony estaba tendido en la cama del lujoso hospital privado, en una bonita y luminosa habitación, con el brazo en cabestrillo, recostado sobre las almohadas. Pepper estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano sana entre las suyas, cuando entró Bruce.   
Sin una palabra, Pepper besó suavemente a Tony, se levantó y los dejó solos. Bruce ocupó el sillón que dejó Pepper, junto a la cama.   
Por un largo instante ambos hombres se miraron, sin hablar.   
Finalmente fue Bruce quién rompió el silencio.   
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
\- Mejor, gracias. Alguien fue muy bueno deteniendo la hemorragia, o ésta no lo contaba, según me dijo el doctor.  
\- No era la primer herida de bala que atiendo. - Bruce sonrió ligeramente, pero la tristeza se veía demasiado claramente detrás de la sonrisa.   
\- ¿Y tu, como te sientes? ¿Estás bien?-  
\- Voy a estar bien. Algún día. Tal vez.  
\- ¿Que pasó exactamente? No pude rastrear completamente la brecha en la seguridad. Pepper me contó que la hija de Stane podía cambiar de forma y sustituyó a la verdadera Lauren, entró a trabajar aquí hace años. Tenía acceso a los proyectos más secretos. Confiaba en ella.   
\- Sólo sobrevivió uno de los hombres armados. Mercenarios contratados, no tenían idea de para quién trabajaban. Sólo tenían que entrar, esperar dentro la señal, bajar al laboratorio y entregar un arma a la persona que le indicaron. No sabía nada más. Lo lamento. El otro tipo mató a todos los demás. - Bruce ocultó la cara en sus manos con un gesto de infinita desesperación.   
\- Tranquilo. No fue tu culpa. El otro tipo salvó muchas vidas también. La mía y la del resto del equipo, y la de todas las personas que ellos iban a matar para salir de allí.   
Bruce se levantó bruscamente y miró a Tony bien de frente. Su voz temblaba cuando habló, más alto de lo que estaba permitido en un hospital.   
\- Ya basta, Tony. Deja de actuar como si no pasara nada, como si todo estuviera bien, como si lo que me pasa fuera algo normal. Soy un monstruo, un asesino. Pude matarte, y a todos los demás allá abajo. Quería destruir todo, aplastar todo. No lo podía controlar. Soy un peligro y lo sabes. - La voz se le quebró y se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo, doblado sobre si mismo, la cabeza entre las rodillas. Tony escuchó un sollozo y se estremeció. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una gran serenidad.  
\- Pero no lo hiciste. No mataste a quien no debías. No me mataste, ni a los demás. Y no rompiste nada que no estuviera roto ya por los mercenarios. Puedes controlarlo más de lo que crees, lo sé. Si no estuviera seguro, nunca te habría traído.   
Bruce levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tony sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear.   
-Salvaste mi vida otra vez. Confío en ti.   
\- No eres bueno para saber en quién confiar, Tony.   
\- Contigo no me equivoqué. Te confiaría mi vida otra vez.   
\- Venía a presentarte mi renuncia. No puedo seguir aquí.   
\- No la acepto. Bruce, por favor, no te vayas. Te necesito. Sé que puedes controlarlo. Todos lo sabemos. Somos un equipo. Nick lo sabe. Coulson lo sabía. Tal vez te conocen mejor que tu mismo. No te rindas, Bruce. No ahora.   
Bruce se quedó mirándolo durante un largo momento. No tenía a donde ir, y Tony lo sabía. Y le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, que lo necesitaba. Bruce nunca tuvo un amigo, alguien que supiera su secreto y aún así, lo aceptara y apreciara. No podía irse. Y se dio cuenta de que no quería irse.   
-Está bien. Me quedaré un tiempo más. Pero si esto se repite, me iré para siempre.   
Tony le dedicó una pícara sonrisa y le tendió su mano sana. - Trato hecho. Si vuelves a convertirte en un monstruo verde que rompa todo, yo mismo te despediré.   
Bruce le estrechó la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.


End file.
